


Not broken

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Asked by the-road-less-traveled1323 via tumblr: Would you do a songfic with the song Issues by Julia Michaels?-----------------“Broken.”That’s what her mother had called her when she had been a mere teen, perhaps slightly older than Henry, still trying to know who she was, still a few years before the whole Leopold’s ordeal.Regina reflects a little on the word broken and how it's not appliable to her, not anymore. The ficlet does a little jump between the season finale and what I thought would be the reason for them to find another way to create a portal if we lived in an SQ-Canon universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reckless_Huntress2318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reckless_Huntress2318/gifts).



“Broken.”

That’s what her mother had called her when she had been a mere teen, perhaps slightly older than Henry, still trying to know who she was, still a few years before the whole Leopold’s ordeal. She had always thought that it was that moment, with her hair and clothes full of dirt and her wish to explore just starting to crumble, the one that had made Cora realize that if she ever wanted to transform her in the woman she needed her to be, she was going to need other, different methods.

Either way, the way the epithet had fallen down Cora’s lips had been enough for it to stuck, stuck and echo and become attached to hers no matter where she went, what she did. Who she spoke to.

And perhaps she had always wanted too much, cared too much, felt too much. Perhaps she had always imagined herself as another person, a different reflection of the one the others around her got of her. Perhaps she was nothing but broken and evil. So Evil that she had wished upon a star to be able to harm the fairies that had wronged her time and time again as a child. Perhaps she had written in too many parchments with the blood of her enemies and the will of destruction. Perhaps she had slept too peacefully even when she hadn’t at all and perhaps she had fallen too much for her to be able to stand up ever again.

Perhaps, she thought as she looked at Emma as she hugged the boy the two of them had learnt to call their son, perhaps she had done far too many wrongs for her to have a right, perhaps she had never had one to begin with.

The portal they had managed to create out of the wish realm had already closed but there was still something floating around her -a scent, a breeze, a whisper- that made her look at where it had disappeared, her brow furrowed and the last few days replying again on her mind; on the way Emma had put herself between Robin and her, in the front of an arrow the man she had thought to be real had finally shot while screaming for bloody murder. Of the way she had stopped the man she had been asked to love with just a wave of her hand not pretending to care for him any more as she had dragged the blonde’s body to a cave where she had healed her, all the way snipping at her, tying to keep her awake and talking. She thought, as she looked at the ground, silent and knowing, sensing, the way Snow and David glanced at her while spewing information she guessed she would need to ask again some time later, on how Emma had finally conceded to speak even with the pain she must have been feeling and how different from the woman she had learnt to see whenever the savior was with the pirate had truly been that other Emma, the one still dressed as a princess but far from it. Just like she had once been, or close enough.

However, and she had needed a really long time to see that, neither of them where broken. A thought she reflected on again as she pictured that other Emma; the one who had clasped her hand around the pendant she had fastened around her neck, no matter the realm they happen to have falling in. On the way the blonde had been skittish until she had asked for forgiveness for what happened back in Hell, on the way she had seemed to tremble when Regina had confirmed that she had go willingly with her, the decision hers to make. On the way how the blonde had finally fallen asleep after staring at her with a mix of emotions Regina had felt herself shudder at.

On the way that, after that night and the four after that, she had woken up with the blonde’s arms around her and a small smile curving those lips the first seconds the blonde’s eyes first opened, still not awake enough to filter her actions, not slept enough for her to blame it to her asleep self. On the way she had finally asked for a kiss while pretending for her wish to be a whisper, on the way she had voiced her fear of losing everything, raw and exposed and… broken. Jagged.

Broken. That’s what the Evil Queen’s voice had whispered inside her mind for years before she had getting rid of her. She had thought she had done the good thing by splitting herself in two but as she had seen the shadow on Emma’s eyes when she had spoken about wanting too much, wishing too much, craving too much, she had realized the lights and shadows that also existed on those green eyes and the unspoken truce between good and evil that there seemed to exist, on the way Emma had fidgeted but had kept at her side back on that roof as she had made that decision. The decision that had created the Queen, the one who only wished for destruction as she read between the lines of already dried blood from a time that did not exist anymore. The decision that Emma had supported her through as she listened to her, as she kept her grounded as she had finally kissed her in the middle of a forest that was nothing but a wish and whose magic had opened a portal so bright Regina had needed to look away from it before looking at the aforementioned blonde. Blonde that now was walking towards her, one arm around Henry’s shoulders the other coming closer to her right hand, hand in which she had once bear a ring but not anymore.

Emma’s hand closed around hers, the touch of her fingers against the inside of her wrist, the way it raked down her palm before she let her fingers slip between hers making her sigh, making her want to repeat that very small movement, just between the two of them, just because she wanted to. However, instead of that, she let the blonde come closer to her side, dark thoughts already starting to dilute as she felt the way the younger woman’s thumb caressed her flesh in slow steady motions as their magic -something they will need to talk about but not today- buzzed between the two; purple and dirty white. Soft sparks that colored the air around them far too quickly for it to be noticed but strong enough for their bodies to hum in unison.

They could be many things, Regina reflected as she squeezed the savior’s hand, feeling the strength of the other woman’s touch as the blonde answered accordingly; never uttering a word, not really needing it. But, she finished as she glanced quickly at the blonde’s profile, at the way she seemed completely entranced; there was nothing they could not tackle to the ground, understand or escape while they kept fighting together, for the other, for each other, for the two of them. For the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day ;)


End file.
